planetcartoonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jupiter
Jupiter is the oldest, biggest, and baddest planet in the system. he recently got hurt from an asteroid collision, he is made up of hydrogen and helium, his mass is one-thousandth of the Sun's mass, he has a mass of 318 times that of Earth's mass. he is strong enough to carry Saturn. he looks like a brown dwarf when seen in infared light. he was the one who killed Phaeton. he ejected Hades out of orbit. his lightning on his surface is 1000 times more powerful than Earth's lightning. Siblings Jupiter has 79 moons, he has the largest amount of moons. Inner moons * Metis * Adrastea * Amalthea * Thebe Largest moons * Io * Europa * Ganymede * Callisto the one lonely Themisto * Themisto Himalia's group * Leda * Himalia * S/2018 J 1 * S/2017 J 4 * Lysithea * Elara * Dia the one lonely Carpo * Carpo Valetudo and the Ananke group * S/2003 J 12 * Valetudo * Euporie * S/2003 J 3 * S/2003 J 18 * S/2010 J 2 * Thelxinoe * Euanthe * Helike * Orthosie * S/2017 J 7 * S/2016 J 1 * S/2017 J 3 * Iocaste * S/2003 J 16 * Praxidike * Harpalyke * Mneme * Hermippe * Thyone * S/2017 J 9 * Ananke Carme and Pasiphae group * Herse * Aitne * S/2017 J 6 * S/2011 J 1 * Kale * Taygete * S/2003 J 19 * Chaldene * S/2003 J 15 * S/2003 J 10 * S/2003 J 23 * Erinome * Aoede * Kallichore * S/2017 J 5 * S/2017 J 8 * Kalyke * Carme * Callirhoe * Eurydome * S/2017 J 2 * Pasithee * S/2010 J 1 * Kore * Cyllene * S/2011 J 2 * Eukelade * S/2017 J 1 * S/2003 J 4 * Pasiphae * Hegemone * Arche * Isonoe * S/2003 J 9 * S/2003 J 5 * Sinope * Sponde * Autonoe * Megaclite * S/2003 J 2 Effects on the solar system he is always disrupting asteroids of the asteroid belt * he would crash them into him or other objects, killing them * he would steal them and capture them as his moons * he would eject them out the reason why is because of his intense gravity, his magnetic field covers all of the solar system Him in science fiction he appears in many works of science fiction examples include * in Buy Jupiter, aliens purchase him to use as a billboard * in Victory Unintentional, human civilizations on his moon, Ganymede launch three robots to explore his surface * in Star Trek, he is home to Jupiter Station, his largest moon Ganymede is colonized and there is a spaceship between him and his girlfriend roommate Saturn Trivia * he is the largest planet * one of his moons is bigger than Mercury * he has blue auroras on his head, they never stop * unlike the terrestrial planets and like the gas planets, Jupiter has no solid surface and has a solid core Category:Characters Category:Characters discovered in antiquity Category:Planets Category:Gas Planets Category:Outer Planets Category:Gas Giants Category:High school students Category:Male Category:The Solar System members